


House Edge

by skamsnake



Series: Minutt for minutt [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Aftercare, Edgeplay, Edging, Even is soft, Fluff and Smut, Isak is a brat, Kink Exploration, Light Bondage, Light D/s, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut & Humor, Vibrators, it's a bet, mentions of subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamsnake/pseuds/skamsnake
Summary: It can’t be a surprise to Even after all, that Isak is competitive. Always has been. Sometimes it’s even useful. Like, for late nights in the study halls at NTNU or for soccer practice. Other times it’s...lessso. Like, in situations like this. When Even casually mentions something he’s tried in bed and Isak immediately wants to outdo it. Not because he’s insecure about Even’s feelings or even particularly jealous, just because.. just because hecan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeonViolet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonViolet/gifts), [coolauntskam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolauntskam/gifts).



> In honor of the birthdays of our two favorite pisces NeonViolet and Coolauntskam, we co-wrote this fun lil smutty adventure feat. Bratsak, soft dom Even, a real corny playlist and lots of yelling! 
> 
> Title refers to the built-in profit on every bet — the House always wins! (Even being House here, lol)
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy <3

 

“Let’s find out right now, then!”

Isak’s voice is too high-pitched and he _knows_ he sounds a little like he wants to fight Even outside.

Even doesn’t need to point it out though, with that infuriating fond smile of his and his calm voice and that cute wiggle he just did with his brows. Isak can hear it perfectly fine himself. He’s practically _shrieking_.

It can’t be a surprise to Even after all, that Isak is competitive. Always has been. Sometimes it’s even useful. Like, for late nights in the study halls at NTNU or for soccer practice, which he’d taken up after they moved. Other times it’s... _less_ so. Like, when Jonas brought home the world’s strongest chili from his trip to South America or when Mahdi challenged him to drink a can of diet coke with a mouthful of mentos, just to fail miserably and have Mags ask if this is what snowballing feels like.

Or in situations like _this_ When Even casually mentions something he’s tried in bed and Isak immediately wants to outdo it. Not because he’s insecure about Even’s feelings or even because he’s particularly jealous, just because.. just because he _can_.

This time, it comes up while watching porn. They’re kind of over the phase where they watch porn together, for _educational_ purposes at least. Gradually moved from exploring and analysing kinks and fantasies to uhm.. _applying_. So porn is something they can have for themselves too, something they don’t necessarily need to share or try in real life, like the occasional gangbang (Isak really needs to learn to close the tabs on his phone) or in this case, the girl-on-girl power play Even’s currently watching on his laptop.

Isak doesn’t mind it. Sometimes he even glances at the screen, brows slightly furrowed and head tilted to the side as if he’s trying to figure out which way is up, finding no particular interest in it himself but welcoming the effect the images and sounds seem to have on Even, if the squirming under the laptop is anything to go by.

It’s subtle, but Isak can tell how turned on Even is watching those girls engage in something that sounds not too far from torture. One of them whimpering and whining in between hard begging, the other letting out evil chuckles as she turns the vibrating wand on yet again, buzzing happily from where it’s lined up against the other one’s panties, strapped tight to her closed legs with a belt, until suddenly it isn’t anymore and the other girl cries out in painful longing.

“Does she even enjoy it?” Isak raises a brow at Even, folding the bed sheets he just took out of the dryer, because apparently adults wash their bedsheets. “It doesn’t really sound like it.”

“Oh no, she enjoys it _alright_ ,” Even looks up and smiles at him, one of those beaming smiles that still makes Isak feel like the floor is giving out under him and his heart is about to burst right out of his chest.

He looks back down at the computer, mumbling something that sounds like “At least _I_ did, the one time I tried it.”

And _there_ it is.

That burning heat in Isak’s belly that spreads like wildfire all the way up over his chest to his neck, settling in what might look like little red blotches of furious jealousy but is simply just very passionate curiosity, if you ask Isak.

“ _Excuse_ me?” he says, brows raised in surprise and Even just chuckles in response. “The one time you _whatnow_?”

Even isn’t the bragging type, Isak knows this. Still, the chuckle has turned in to full on teeth-showing, eyes-crinkling laughter, and Isak isn’t having it.

“Are you telling me you did _this?_ ”

“Not this, specifically. But I’ve been edged, yes,” Even replies way too calmly.

“I wanna try it,” Isak says, arms crossed in mock authority like some three year old insisting on tying his own shoelace even if he has no idea how to.

“I’m not really sure it’s your thing, baby,” Even says carefully, suddenly very aware not to sound condescending. “You’re not exactly- uhm.. a very _patient_ person,” he continues, ducking his head like he knows he just unleashed hell.

“What, _me_? I’m _so_ patient! I’m the most patient person I know! I’ll prove it! _Now!_ ”

Even just raises a brow in response, and _yes okay_ maybe that didn’t sound particularly patient.

“We’d need to have a talk first, about boundaries and safewords and--”

“How long did you do it for?” Isak interrupts.

“What do you mean, how long did I--”

“How long did you last?”

“Oh, I don’t know maybe an hour?” Even shrugs like it doesn’t even matter.

“Bet I could do three,” Isak tries to challenge him, but Even isn’t taking the bait.

“Sure, baby. But I just don’t think--”

“Let’s find out right now, then!” and here we are again with the shrieking.

“No, Isak,” Even says firmly, and Isak tries to ignore how the sudden authority in Even’s voice travels straight to his dick. “If we’re really doing this, we both need to prepare.”

“Prepare? Prepare _how_ exactly?”

“We need to talk it through and agree on a safeword and I need time to plan things. You need a proper night’s sleep and to make sure you’re well hydrated” Even says and the way it sounds almost like an instruction is doing _things_ to Isak.

“It’s just cause you’re afraid you’re gonna lose,” he snaps, putting away the folded laundry with exaggerated movements.

“Isak, in no world could edging you for three hours ever be me losing,” Even laughs.

“There are infinite parallel universes,” Isak mutters, scowling from the other end of the room, “and you’re gonna lose.”

 

***

 

Even’s prepared alright.

He’s made the bed with fresh sheets and extra pillows. Put four water bottles he’d left in the freezer overnight on the bedside table next to the industrial sized lube and lit a few scented candles by the window, two soft black ropes they used _that one time_ are tied to each of the bedposts. In case Isak misbehaves.

Yeah, Even’s definitely prepared. He even made a goddamn _playlist_.

He moves around the room in concentration, occasionally winking at Isak where he’s seated in an armchair watching his ministrations, getting nothing in return but glares and eyerolls. As if Isak’s gonna let him get to his head with his cuteness.

They had the talk and agreed on a safeword. _Yellow_ because Even’s corny, and Isak was.. well something that rhymes with that. They ended up agreeing on two hours, because apparently three would be _“too much”_ on Even too, Isak recalls rolling his eyes again. Still he can’t help but be a little smug about it.

He himself had done nothing to prepare but go to bed early last night, chuck down three large glasses of water as instructed and wash thoroughly in the shower this morning. He’d considered jerking off, but it felt unsportsmanlike. Isak might be competitive but he’s _not_ a fucking cheater.

Even took a shower too, leaving his skin damp and strands of wet hair falling down his forehead, and Isak’s definitely not staring at those. Also not staring at those grey sweatpants Even’s wearing, riding low enough for Isak to see the very visible lack of underwear underneath and the beginning of those dark, coarse curls at the end of Isak’s favorite trail.

Even’s half hard already, and Isak’s feeling pretty smug about that too.

And yes, maybe the outline of Even’s dick thick against his thigh under the grey fabric is making Isak’s mouth water and his own dick twitch in anticipation, but he’s learned a thing or two about endurance since he started working out, and he won’t let that affect him.

Isak _so_ gonna win this.

 

***

 

Isak’s so _not_ gonna win this.

Even had casually walked over, took his hand and kissed the top of his knuckles. Then turned it over and started kissing the inside of his wrist and down towards his palm, biting a little at the ball of his hand just below his thumb, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

It would be cute too, if it wasn’t for the fact that it lit up every single nerve ending in Isak’s body, and Even is doing it _on purpose_.

Grabbing a firm hold of Isak’s hand now, he traces his tongue slowly along the lines inside his palm, licking into his skin and out along his index finger, then taking it into his mouth and sucking hard until Isak’s squirming in the chair, eyes fixed on Even’s pouty lips wrapped around his finger.

Isak bites the inside of his cheek hard to regain focus. They haven’t even started yet, and he’s already painfully hard.

When Even finally lets go of his finger with a loud pop, Isak is as eager as ever to get things moving, happily letting Even lead him to the bed through various states of undress until he’s down to only his boxers.

“Under no circumstance are you allowed to touch yourself,” Even instructs, pinning down Isak’s hands and literally making him sit on them where he’s seated at the top of the bed, propped up against the headboard with a few soft pillows.

“This is so not necessary,” Isak snorts, nodding down at his hands. “What am I, a three year old?”

“More like a grumpy teenager,” Even smiles and straddles his thighs, still in his grey sweatpants. “Soon to be grumpy _and_ horny teenager,” he smirks and well _maybe_ Isak’s already both but no way he’s going to let Even have that one.

“I’m going to jerk off now, clear my head,” Even says matter-of-factly, almost like it’s not a big deal. Almost like it isn’t one of Isak’s favorite things to watch Even’s hand working his own hard cock, the veins travelling up his lower arm bulging slightly with the effort and the tiny muscles under his skin tensing as he gets closer, the only thing able to distract him from this beautiful sight being the just as heavenly sight of Even’s face when he comes. The way his mouth falls open slightly, the tremble of his lip and the little frown across his forehead when his eyes roll back in pleasure. Isak can’t think of anything better to watch, so much so that sometimes that’s actually enough. Sometimes he doesn’t even need to get off himself, as long as he gets to take in the sight of his boyfriend falling apart under him, on top him. Inside him, around him.

Even _knows_. Of course he does. Which is why Isak shouldn’t be so surprised when Even tells him to close his eyes.

“You’re not allowed to watch either,” he grins, clearly enjoying the way Isak’s face falls. “You’re only allowed to listen. And if you open your eyes anyway, I’m going to cover them myself. Understood?”

“As if I care,” Isak bites back, closing his eyes to the sight of a beaming Even and the sound of soft chuckles.

Isak feels Even shuffle slightly forward on top of him, probably pushing down those grey sweatpants and taking out his cock. At least that’s what he imagines, sitting there with his eyes closed and his arms pinned to his sides.

It’s actually not even particularly uncomfortable, the weight of Even’s body pressing down nicely on top of him and his head leaned back against the headboard, turned slightly to the side so he’s able to feel the sunlight streaming in from the window, playing on his eyelids. Fuck it, he could probably nap like this. Get the first twenty-some minutes over and done with.

Except now he feels it, _hears_ it.

The heavy smack of something thick and warm on his chest, and Isak _knows_ this. Knows it like it’s his own. The weight of it, the feel of it, the scent. He’s just never felt it like this before. Heavy on his chest, tracing slowly up and down his skin, now settling on his left nipple.

Isak feels blood instantly rush through his body and away from his brain, leaving his chest flushed and his skin tingling as his nipple is enveloped by the softest skin he’ll ever come to know. Even is stroking his cock slowly against his skin and the slight pull back and forth of foreskin against his nipple feels so intense, so intimate.

Isak sees little dots of blues and purple burst with how hard he’s squeezing his eyes shut to not look down at the sight before him. Has to fight back a moan too as the smoothness of the head revealed under it nudges against his nipple, the little bud hardening almost painfully at the touch.

“Fuck I can’t wait to play with you baby,” Even breathes out, “Can’t wait to make you _beg_ for it.”

And Isak would obviously object if he wasn’t so goddamn distracted by the way Even moves on top of him, picking up the pace and rolling his hips in sync with the movement of his hand and Isak feels his own hips buck up in response. Even’s breath is audibly heavier and it’s just too much. It’s not fair. Just one look. _One_.

He turns his head back slightly and attempts to open just one eye, but Even beats him to it, his big hand suddenly covering most of Isak’s face.

“Don’t you dare.”

Isak had hoped Even was too distracted himself, too hot and bothered to bother letting go of his cock to cover Isak’s eyes with his hands. He’d completely forgotten even one of Even’s hands is practically big enough to cover his eyes _and_ ears if he wants to.

Isak clenches his teeth in frustration, but still something in the fact that he can’t move, that he’s completely at Even’s mercy, something in the authority in Even’s voice and the firmness of his hand over his face makes Isak harder than before.

It seems to have a similar effect on Even, the pace of his movements reaching new heights and soon Isak feels Even’s hips stutter on top of his, feels streaks of warm wetness shoot over his chest as Even falls over with a low groan, his forehead leaning against Isak’s and his hand slowly removed from where it was covering Isak’s eyes.

“You can look now,” Even whispers against his lips, still catching his breath and slowly Isak opens his eyes to meet Even’s, half hooded with his pupils blown and if that isn’t the hottest thing he’s ever seen-

His gaze travels lower, down Even’s heaving chest to where his sweatpants are pushed down to rest just under his balls and Isak audibly gasps when he catches sight of Even’s still hard cock throbbing under cum-covered fingers and if _that_ isn’t the hottest thing he’s--

_Okay he needs to stop or this can go on forever._

He can’t help but lick his lips at the sight. Even knows how much he loves it. The rich, tangy yet sweet taste of it, the sticky feel of it coating his tongue and he can’t help but look up at him in question.

“What?” Even smiles and Isak can’t believe he’s actually going to make him say it.

“Can I..?” he just says, gaze flicking from Even’s eyes to his hand and back.

“Can you _what_?” Even just says, tilting his head to the side.

 _Ugh_.

“Can I taste it?” Isak sighs exasperated, fighting back the urge to push him over and just _take_ it.

“Can you taste it... _what_ ?” Even smirks and Isak is _furious._ Furious and _fucking horny_.

“Can I taste it, _please_?” he sneers, rolling his eyes hard trying not to give away how much he loves Even in control like this.

“Open your mouth,” Even instructs and lifts his hand slowly. Isak instantly complies, rushing forward and opening his mouth wide, sticking his tongue out wantonly.

“Nuh-uh,” Even draws his hand back and Isak’s head automatically follows as if on instinct. Even places a hand on Isak’s forehead and pushes him back gently and it feels so good, so warm, so _firm_.

“Lips only. I decide when you get a taste,” he smiles one of those annoyingly beaming smiles of his and Isak kind of wants to knee him but also _needs_ to taste him, so he sighs and resigns, pulls back his tongue and just parts his lips, waiting. _Wanting_.

Isak is fully expecting Even to immediately push his fingers inside his mouth to lick him clean like so many times before, but he doesn’t. He just runs his index over Isak’s lower lip slowly, then his upper lip, almost like he’s drawing a path there and Isak can feel the wetness covering them, can feel the sweet tangy scent fill his nostrils, can barely _breathe_ with how much he wants it.

“Okay,” Even smiles, wiping off his hand in the sheets below. “You can have it now.”

Isak really wants to be cool about it, but he’s never sucked his lips into his mouth faster in his life, licking at them like they’re covered in leftover frosting from his favorite cake and a moan slips out as he runs his tongue over his lips one final time, just to make sure he got it all. Even looks so goddamn pleased and  it simultaneously makes Isak want to murder and marry him. _Or like, at least kick him and kiss him._

He goes for the latter, leaning forward and tilting his head up and Even smiles warmly and meets his lips in a kiss way too soft considering what they just did.  

“Okay, is that it? Can we fuck now?” Isak murmurs against his lips, prompting an instant eye-crinkling laugh from Even.

“I guess that’s a no, then,” he sighs and shifts a bit under Even, painfully aware of his cock still hard and ignored under Even’s thighs.

“No,” Even smiles and wiggles his eyebrows for the upteenth time today. “But we’re ready to begin now.”

 

***

 

Even’s already made a compromise, which Isak finds quite promising. He’s released Isak’s hands from under him, so when Even starts grinding down onto him at least he’s got something to hold on to, something to steady himself against, his hands curled around the back of Even’s thighs in a firm grip as he feels Even rub off onto him.

It’s not an entirely unfamiliar feeling. In fact, it’s one of the things Isak loves most in foreplay, just staying close and grinding against each other, only the fabric of their boxers between them. Or _his_ boxers specifically, now that Even’s lost the sweatpants.

Still, there’s something different about this, and maybe it’s the way Even’s hands are pressing down onto his chest or the fact that Isak knows he can’t just pick him up and roll them over when it gets too much. Or maybe it’s the fact that Even’s doing this _just_ _for him,_ eyes fixed concentrated on where Isak’s hips are meeting his, his own naked cock resting spent between his thighs as he continues to roll his hips on top of Isak at a slow, steady pace.

“Fuck this feels good, baby,” Isak groans, his mouth falling open and his hips bucking up to meet Even against the slight strain of the white cotton of his boxers stretched out over him. “I think I could cum just from this,” he moans, hands travelling up to Even’s hips and taking them in a tighter grip, pulling him down hard.

“I know,” Even murmurs, moving his hands from Isak’s chest to where Isak’s holding on to his hips, covering Isak’s hands with his own and pressing himself down hard against Isak’s aching cock and it feels like he might actually explode.

Isak's breath stutters and he feels the muscles in his thighs tensing and his balls draw up tight and right now he doesn’t even care about this bet, he just wants Even to keep going, _keep going._

Which is why he wants to scream when Even stills on top of him, taking a firm grip around Isak’s wrists and rising up on his knees above him, Isak’s hips bucking up in frantic search for that sweet friction that was just stolen from him.

“But you’re not,” he smirks, and Isak can’t control the sudden stream of swear words flowing from his mouth.

Objectively, he knows he should be trying harder _not_ to come. The whole point of this exercise is _not_ to come, despite Even’s best efforts to keep him on the edge. But, the problem is, Isak underestimated just how determined Even is when he wants to be. And right now, Even is pulling tricks from his sleeve that Isak didn’t know he had. And, more than anything, Isak’s already overwhelmed with how much he likes this, _really likes it_ , loves how Even is so in control, how he’s so confident and self-assured like this -- it’s one of the sexiest parts of Even. How is he meant to rein himself in?

But Isak doesn’t want to show all those feelings yet, so he curses loudly instead, and squeezes his thighs together to ease the sharp pain of his orgasm being ripped away.

Even doesn’t say anything. Just stays there on his knees smiling down at him with a firm grip around Isak’s wrists until Isak finally stops thrashing under him, sighs heavily and sinks back down into the mattress.

“Good boy.”

Isak flushes and bites his lip to fight the shy smile that threatens to break out at those words.

Even shuffles further down to sit on top of Isak’s thighs, hooks two fingers inside the lining of his boxers and pulls them down slowly, smiling smugly as Isak’s cock slaps up hard against his stomach.

The small break did little to soothe his aching hard-on, and as soon as Even’s starts working him in slow strokes, Isak feels the deep throb in his groin, squirming under Even’s weight with the urgent need to thrust up into his fist.

He keeps still though, enjoying the view of his boyfriend on top of him, massaging his cock with first one hand, then the other, to the sound of Radiohead’s _Talk Show Host_ streaming out from the speakers behind him, because his boyfriend is a dork like that.

When Even leans in, though, letting a string of saliva fall from his mouth to the head of Isak’s cock, twisting his hand just right up over it, it’s too much. “ _Fuuuu_ …” Isak arches off the bed and has to grab a hold of the sheets beneath him to not come right then and there. Then,

Even lets go.

“.... _uuuck_ _you!_ ” Isak cries out at the sudden lack of touch, still arching off the bed and squeezing his eyes shut with the effort of holding back tears. The weight of Even’s body on top of his thighs a poor consolation to the pain of no longer having his hands where he needs them.

Even seems to get it, placing his warm hands on Isak thighs and massaging upward over Isak’s stomach and chest to his shoulders and down over his strained biceps to his hands, almost like he easing the tension out of Isak’s body from his groin to his fingertips. He does it one more time, placing firm pressure in one smooth motion from Isak’s thighs up over his stomach and chest and down over his arms to his hands and fingers and Isak finds he can finally breathe again.

“Well done,” Even says, and even if Isak’s eyes are still squeezed shut, he can _hear_ the smug smile in his voice.

“Shut up,” he pants, trying to swallow down the whine at the back of his throat.

“Brat,” Even just laughs in response, but soon Isak chokes on air when Even takes his cock in a firm grip again without warning, quick strokes pulling him right back to the edge. It irritates Isak just how quickly he gets back there, how there’s no plateau to ease into first, no, he’s already pushed to the extreme of pleasure, panting and cursing and writhing underneath Even with the urgent need for release.

“Feels good, baby?” Even asks calmly, hand still working unaffected by the state Isak is in.

“Nghh mmh” Isak can’t seem to form meaningful words, let alone coherent sentences, so he just nods frantically, his eyes fluttering shut in painful pleasure, trying to remind his brain how to fucking _breathe_.

“Isak, answer me,” Even’s hand stills and Isak lets out a high whine, thrusting up into Even’s hand, whimpering when Even lets go completely.

“Even, fuck!” Isak groans, his own hands seeking his cock by their own accord, but Even catches his wrists in time before he gets there.

“Isak,” Even says, suddenly serious. “If you do that again, I’ll have to tie you up.”

“You’re annoying, you know that right?” Isak hisses and Even smiles warmly, kissing Isak’s knuckles before placing his hands back down on the mattress.

“Ready again?” he asks, and Isak sighs heavily and nods.

“ _Isak_ ,” Even says and it sounds a little like words of warning and a lot like words of a _jerk_.

“Yes! Okay! Yes! Yes! Go on, _fuck_!” he shouts, throwing himself back into the pillows.

Even reaches over to lube his hands up and starts working again, this time in long slow strokes upwards, twisting around the head and Isak could cry with how good it feels, with how much he needs it.

It’s not like he’s _trying_ to get tied up, it really isn’t.

But when Even ignores his cock a second time and places his hands firmly on top of his thighs, starts massaging into his groin, using his thumbs to apply firm pressure in smooth motions back around his balls and down over his taint, pushing and prodding and _pissing him off_ Isak has no choice but to put his own hands on his neglected dick.

He immediately starts with feverish strokes, quickly building heat and pressure in equal measure between his legs, rapidly bringing him to that sharp pinpoint, that white-hot edge of pure fire, that perfect painful pleasure of too intense and _not quite enough_ and he just has to-- He just _needs_ to get past that brink of sensation to release, his thighs tensing with how hard he’s trying to control his movements, and his dick is almost numb with how oversensitive it is and he just needs to--

“Isak.”

Even’s voice is deep and firm and his hands are wrapped firmly around Isak’s wrists, but he doesn’t pull Isak’s hands off of his dick. Yet, at least.

“Stop it. Let go,” he instructs, and although Isak is shaking his head wildly, his hands still at Even’s authority.

“Let go, Isak,” Even repeats, his voice even deeper and the pressure around Isak’s wrists tighter and Isak feels his chest heave for air to breathe and his body melt into the mattress. There are beads of precum still forming at his slit as he finally manages to force his own hands to release the grip around his throbbing cock.

Even doesn’t let go of his wrists, and when he moves over Isak to reach for the soft rope on each side of him, Isak can see how hard Even is again, how much this is clearly affecting him too, so he decides to switch tactics. If Even’s going to pinpoint all of Isak’s weaknesses, Isak has _no_ qualms about doing the same to him. And lucky for him, dirty talk is one of Even’s top 5 kinks.

“Fuck, you’re so hot like this,” he moans up at his boyfriend as Even leans in to tie first his right wrist to the headboard with the rope and then his left, biting his lower lip in concentration when he tests to make sure it isn’t too tight.

Even doesn’t say anything but Isak can see his dick twitch at his words so he decides to give it his all, arms and legs spread obediently as Even moves back down between his legs and slowly wraps his pink lips around him.

“Fuck, Even. I love your lips,” he moans, “they look so gorgeous wrapped around my dick, _fuck yes_ suck that dick baby.”

Isak throws his head back into the pillows to take a breath, then lifts it back up so he can watch Even work his cock with his mouth, his pouty lips slicked up and glistening with saliva as he sucks him further into his mouth, gazing up at Isak under fluttering lashes.

“Fuck yes, choke on it,” he groans when Even pushes all the way down and buries his nose in the golden hair at the base. “You take me so well baby,” Isak breathes out, arms strained as he pulls at the ropes trying to shift under Even, the wet pressure around his cock almost too much now.

Even pulls off with a loud pop and for a moment Isak thinks he might be giving in, that he might finally give Isak what he needs, but Even just winks at him and takes a firm grip around his cock, slapping it onto his wet tongue hard, obscene sounds of skin and spit and soft tongue filling the room and now Isak’s the one to choke.

“Fucking hell,” he growls, hips thrusting desperately up into Even’s mouth but Even doesn’t suck his lips tight around him, doesn’t give him what he needs, just leaves his mouth slack and open for Isak to fuck into, saliva dripping down his cock and over his balls. It’s deliciously sloppy and filthy and Isak might actually, literally die from this. _Well maybe not literally but he’s desperate okay, so shut up._

 _“_ Fuck, I want you so bad,” he pants through gritted teeth, hips still thrusting up and Even looks up at him innocently, mouth still open and tongue out. The dirty talk isn’t really just for Even anymore; Isak’s lost his filter, and his mind, probably. His thighs are trembling and he can feel waves of heat lick at his sides and his neck with how far he’s being pushed to the limit of pleasure. He just needs _more_.

Even, as usual, switches it up. And Isak is blindsided by what he does next. Without a word, Even takes hold of Isak’s thighs and pulls, so he’s fully on his back on the bed, his arms reaching just this side of too much, a tight stretch in his armpits.

He looks up at Even, a little confused, and about to say something, when Even puts the tip of his nose against Isak’s stomach and drags it up, up, up into his left armpit. Where he takes a huge inhale and then starts to jerk himself off.

Isak stares. And stares. His mind reels as he catches up with what Even is doing. Taking such pleasure just from Isak’s body, from his sweat and his skin. It’s almost too much, really, to watch Even stick his tongue out and then lick along the soft hair there, moaning loudly and licking again.

“Baby--”

Even doesn’t reply, but keeps breathing Isak in and tugging himself. Isak just has to lie there and take it. He can feel the tip of Even’s dick sometimes glance off his stomach as Even works it slowly, sloppily. He tries to take a moment to gather himself, feel less aroused after every single touch. But then Even moves across his chest to his other armpit.

“Shit, Even--”

He takes another deep inhale and then kisses up along Isak’s armpit, groaning and licking and grazing his teeth along the sensitive skin. Then, in a move that Isak should have expected, but still somehow did not see coming, Even starts to suck a hickey there.

Isak’s eyes roll back in his head and he loses his breath for a few seconds. The way he’s stretched out and exposed, at Even’s mercy, is hot enough, but now Even’s leaving a very intimate and very possessive mark on him, and he’s close to coming _yet again_. He draws his knees up and clasps them around Even’s hips, letting out a deep moan when Even gets his teeth involved with Isak’s most ticklish places. They’re both succumbing to the pleasure, now, and Isak knows he’s as lost in Even’s mouth as Even is lost in his skin. He doesn’t want it to end. But he does want Even to maybe start touching him where his body is begging to be touched.

So he remembers his dirty talk.

“I don’t know what I want more, to split you open on my dick or to feel your big cock filling me up,” he groans and Even stills for a moment, locking eyes with him.

“Lucky thing you get both, then,” Even murmurs into his skin and finally _finally_ wraps his hand around their cocks, jerking them both off fast against each other and it feels like Isak is about to shoot his brain out through his dick.

“Fuck, Even. I’m going to- I’m gonna-“

Even lets go and jumps off the bed like a puppy, leaving Isak thrashing and yelling on the bed.

“What the _fuuuuck_ !” he whines, kicking and pulling at the ropes, squeezing his eyes shut as he hammers his head back into the soft pillows repeatedly. His groin feels like it’s being grazed with fire, before it shrinks into pinpricks of deflating pressure, and an ache that makes him want to cry. What is the point of this fucking bet now, he just wants to come, he just wants some _relief_ \--

“Thought you said this would be easy?” Even teases, and Isak takes the bait. _Of course he does._

“Fuck you! And fuck _me. Now_!” he shouts and Even chuckles softly in response, pulling out a belt from his closet and picking up the vibrating wand from the bedside table.

When Isak sees the toy, he closes his eyes, and takes a shaky breath. He can do this. The last time Even brought out the vibrating wand, Isak had his longest orgasm _ever_ \-- nearly twenty-one seconds, according to his very smug boyfriend -- so he’s already intimately familiar with what Even can achieve with that simple toy.

“You remember the safeword, right?” Even smiles, lining the wand up against Isak’s pulsating cock, closing his thighs together and using the belt around them to strap it onto him tightly.

“I swear to god, Even,” Isak groans, gaze travelling down himself to Even’s pretentious little art installation between his legs.

“Thought you swore to science, Isak. Darwin and the theory of evolution and all that,” Even smirks and leans in close to Isak’s face. “I’m just gonna power this baby up, don’t move,” he winks, kissing Isak’s forehead and Isak could fucking _scream_.

“You know you’re annoying, right?” he hisses like an angry kitten, getting nothing but a soft, overbearing “ _Aw_ ” in response.

“Like, your _hair_ Even. You hair is annoying!” he tries, but Even just hums and continues to work unaffected, plugging the wand to an extension cord and then into the socket.

“And you know what?” Isak says in warning, but Even doesn’t even seem worried, just walks over to stand next to the bed, playing with the remote in his hand, smiling down at him.

“Nas isn’t even _that_ good,” Isak mocks, and he knows it’s a low blow, clenching his teeth and waiting for Even to lose it, but he just raises a brow at him, almost like he’s challenging Isak to go on and it’s not fair. He _knows_ Isak’s competitive like that.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Isak riles himself up further “And Illmatic definitely isn’t the greatest album of all time! And- and you know _what else_?” he swallows hard and rambles on, wide-eyed and panting and painfully _hard. “_ I don’t even really like kardemomm _mnnnggghhh_ _ah ah ah_ ” he lets out a stream of incoherent sounds, the vibrator suddenly buzzing away against his cock.

“You don’t really like _what_ , baby?” Even smiles smugly and Isak’s eyes roll back in painful pleasure as the vibrations travel from his dick through his entire body to where his fingers are scrambling for purchase around the rope.

“ _Ffff- uuuck offfff!”_ Isak moans and bites his lip hard, and in response Even turns the vibrations up a couple of levels making Isak whine with how good it feels, his feet pushing off of the bed finding no relief with the vibrator still fixed to his thighs.

When Isak finally regains the strength to open his eyes, he can tell how turned on Even is too, his big hand continuing to stroke his hard cock lazily while the other hand plays with the remote, a few levels up, one down, then another few levels up, then three levels down.

The sensation is so overwhelming Isak forgets all about the bet, _forgets his fucking name_ , the vibrations rushing simultaneously all the way up his spine and down to his toes, leaving goosebumps in their wake and all the tiny hair on his body standing on end, precum pooling where his cock lies helpless, pulsing to the stimulation, and Isak really can’t hold on much longer, he just needs Even to turn that thing up to full speed and make him cum already.

“Fuck it, I wanna cum” he pants, clenching his fists tight around the rope “Make me cum” he says, and Even looks casually up from the remote.

He lets his eyes wander over Isak’s body, over his chest and abs and down to where the vibrator buzzes against his cock, then slowly back up to meet his eyes, almost like he’s assessing the state Isak is in, almost like he knows Isak can take a little more.

“You know the safeword” he says calmly, eyes shifting down to the remote and back up to Isak’s eyes, and it’s true - Isak _does_ know the safeword, but he sure as _hell_ isn’t going to use it, a second rush of determination making him flush bright red in defiance.

“ _Ugh_ !” he groans and twists his hand awkwardly to flip him off, getting another soft chuckle in response and Isak is about to _explode_.

“You’re such an _ass_!” he barks and that seems to catch Even’s attention, a sudden spark in his eye making Isak wonder what he’s up to next, consciously ignoring the butterflies in his belly and the rush of excitement he feels on his skin as he fantasizes about what Even might do to him now.

“It’s funny you should mention it….” Even smiles smugly and turns the vibrator down way too low, ignoring Isak’s loud objections and placing it on the bed next to his head - just out of reach.

Then he picks up the bottle of lube and moves up to straddle Isak, facing away from him and Isak almost swallows his tongue when Even leans over on all four on top him, slowly backing up towards his face until he’s close enough for Isak to feel the heat radiate off of him, feels his delicious scent fill his nostrils, until he’s close enough for Isak to see _everything_ but still, like the remote, _just out of reach_.

Isak lifts his head slightly, can bare believe the sight before him. In fact, it might be the hottest thing he’s ever seen, watching Even shameless and on display like this. The muscle in his thighs tensing, his soft cheeks flushed and spread slightly as he arches his back and Isak’s never wanted to fuck him more in his life.

Gazing down between his thighs, he catches sight of Even’s cock hovering over close to where his own is strapped up, but Even isn’t touching neither right now. Instead, he brings a hand back to tug at his balls where they’re hanging heavy between his legs, right in front of Isak’s face, his slicked up fingers moving up to rub along his taint and they both moan lowly in response.

They’ve watched each other jerk off before, but this is so different. This is Even putting on a show for him, but it’s also Even in the most vulnerable and intimate way Isak could have him, and he doesn’t want to miss a single second of this. It’s rare, but in this moment Isak is speechless. In this moment he forgets everything else. Forgets all about the bet and the preparations and the goddamn playlist. Forgets all about the vibrator buzzing away against the head of his cock and how much he still needs to cum. Forgets how to speak, how to breathe, how to fucking _blink._

So instead he focuses on Even’s fingers. On how long they are and how smooth the skin over his knuckles is, how pretty his nails are with that shimmery nail polish.

It’s an established fact that Even’s got good-looking fingers. They look good running through his ridiculous hair or curled into the fabric of Isak’s shirt whenever Even pulls him in for a kiss. They look good cooking and sketching (and even tickling if Isak’s being completely honest) but right _now_ ? Right now, they look fucking _gorgeous_. Slicked up and teasing in firm circles over Even’s own rim and Isak feels helpless and desperate with how much he wants to join him there, with his own fingers, with his entire _face_.

He leans up and stick his tongue out, but Even’s still out of reach and Isak’s still rock hard and there’s nothing he can do but watch as Even’s middle finger brushes over his hole, tabs at it, teases it until he’s ready to finally push inside to the second knuckle with a shaky exhale.

The muscle gives way easily, welcoming the intrusion and Isak feels his mouth water at the sight, his whole body aching with that secondhand feeling of Even opening up and clenching down around his finger as if it was Isak’s own.

“Fuck baby, I love you” he breathes out and he knows it’s ridiculous to say those words to a sight this obscene, but that’s all he feels right now. _Love_.

Even moans in response and Isak continues to encourage him. “You’re fingers, Even, fuck they’re beautiful” he praises, sucking his lower lip into his mouth and squirming a bit under Even’s spread thighs.

“Yeah that’s right, stretch yourself open for me” he continues, loving the effect his words seem to have on Even, his thighs trembling slightly with the effort of holding himself up on his hand and knees as he eases in another finger, moaning loudly as they thrust in all the way to the third knuckle and press down slightly, and Isak can tell he’s found his spot.

“Fuck” Even moans, and Isak never ever wants him to stop.

“That’s the spot, baby. You’re so good. Keep going” Isak continues, eyes fixed on Even’s fingers and his rim, pink and pretty and fucking _perfect_ and it feels like he could come just from this, just from the sight of Even fucking himself on his fingers.

All his senses are heightened to the point of painful, the vibrations still pouring into his body where he’s most sensitive so when Even pulls out and slowly starts releasing Isak’s cock from its constraints, he has to take a moment to realize it’s actually happening. To make sure  it isn’t just something his mind is making up to cope. Barely believes his own eyes when he sees Even’s hand wrapped around the base of his cock, the head of it nudging at Even’s entrance and his warm body opening up to it as he starts to sink down onto him, taking every inch of his cock in one smooth motion. Barely believes the sensations he feels in his entire body as Even starts rolling his hips, riding him at a ruthless pace, rising up on his knees and bouncing back down on his cock like he was fucking _made_ to take it. Barely believes his own ears with the obscene sounds of skin slapping against skin filling the room and mixing with the sounds falling from Even’s mouth and from his own, mixing with a well-known guitar riff streaming from the speakers, and Isak has to fight back a laugh as he rolls his eyes fondly at Nas’ voice and his own immediate instinct so sing along those words “ _Fake thug, no love, you get the slug. CB4 Gusto. Your luck low, I didn’t know ‘til I was drunk though”_ still rock hard and buried deep inside his boyfriend.

“For _real_ , Even? _Nas_ is on the playlist?! ” Isak chuckles, and Even stills on top of him and turns his head to send him one of those beaming smiles.

“And that’s my cue” he suddenly pulls off and Isak could cry with how desperate he is for him to come back, eyes fixed on Even when he turns around fully and moves up the bed, kissing him as he starts untying the rope around Isak’s wrists.

“Really?” Isak whines into Even’s mouth, and he doesn’t intend to sound this eager, this compliant, but the prospect of finally getting his hands back on his boyfriend, finally getting to fuck him properly, is doing _things_ to him and he can’t help it. “I made it? You’re untying me?”

“Yes, really” Even smiles, releasing first Isak’s left hand, then his right in between soft kisses, and Isak’s never been more ready to come in his entire life.

He pushes himself up to sit on the bed, letting Even’s hands cup his face and pull him in for another deep kiss, murmuring against his lips.

“You made it through the first hour. Only one more to go”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The edging is almost over, mecs
> 
> Well done for lasting this long ;)

  
  


Isak shuts his eyes and falls back on the bed, letting out a high-pitched whine as he does. " _ Faen _ ," he sighs. "I’m gonna die."

 

"Not so confident now, are we?" Even teases and straddles him again, slowly rolling his hips back and forth, cluing Isak in to what he has planned next.

 

"I didn’t say I wasn’t gonna do it!" Isak yells. Partly because he's still so hard it hurts. "I said _ I'm gonna die _ . But I’ll fucking last two hours first, dickhead."

 

Even beams down at him, then leans in to kiss him. Though it doesn't quite work -- Isak sucks his own lips back between his front teeth, and Even laughs when he sees the picture it makes.

 

"Baby," Even chastises him, but there’s no anger. "What are you doing?"

 

"I'm not letting you kiss me. As a form of protest."

 

"Protest against what? You agreed to this."

 

Isak frowns at him again, knowing he can't refute that logic. So he tries a different tack. "I’m protesting your smugness."

 

"My smugness?" Even says, pointing at himself, smiling all the while.

 

"Yeah. It's obnoxious. And unnecessary," Isak says.

 

Even raises an eyebrow at him, and leans back in, kissing down Isak's neck. "Well," he says, between sucking on a new hickey, and breathing on the wet skin, "I'll find a way around you."

 

The comment makes Isak hitch his breath. And Even's targeted the spot on Isak's neck that he  _ knows  _ is sensitive -- he knows Isak is trying his best not to let out the moans he so desperately needs to release.

 

While Even leaves another hickey, he keeps a steady rhythm of grinding their dicks together, keeping it slow so that it only stimulates Isak, and doesn't get him anywhere. And the sounds Isak's making are delicious, so raw and unrestrained, he's not trying to sound good. He just sounds like he's entirely in his body, like he can't think beyond the sweet torture he's feeling, like all his senses are honed in on what Even is doing to him. 

 

And doesn't that just get Even going. Knowing that Isak is thoroughly at his disposal, that he wants Even to push him just the right amount, and he trusts he’ll do it right. It's turning on Even more than it should -- he needs to last another hour, too, after all.

 

"Ok?" Even checks in. Isak doesn't speak, but nods his assent, grabs firmly onto Even's hips, and tries to get him to go faster.

 

Even can see Isak is starting to struggle. His eyes are shut, sweat on his temples, his breathing is stuttered and slow, and his hands can't settle anywhere. Even loves him like this, and wants to just lavish praise on his boy, see how it gets him more worked up and more intense.

 

"That's it," Even says, his fingers drifting down Isak's chest. "you're doing so well. Couldn’t ask for better."

 

Isak's breathing speeds up in response, one of his hands pushed up into his own hair, clinging for dear life. "Even-- god--"

 

"You’ve already lasted an hour like this, suspended on the edge. And you look so good doing it."

 

Isak whines and writhes under him, but Even hushes him, kisses his shoulders, and murmurs, "I’m jealous of how good your orgasm is gonna be when I finally let you have it, but --  _ faen  _ \-- right now, I feel guilty you don’t get to be me. Looking at you."

 

The heat in the room is almost suffocating, after how they’ve been going at it for so long. And Isak is sweating, his face a deep pink, his body leaving wet patches on the sheets. He's panting and his skin is blotchy, and Even wants to just live in this moment. But he also wants to ease the temperature down, so he grinds down one more time -- to which Isak groans in either appreciation or annoyance -- and then hops off the bed.

 

"Where the fuck are you going?" 

 

Even laughs at the indignance in Isak's voice, and then cracks open the window. The cold breeze that slips into the room is a gorgeous balm on them both, and Isak hums when he realises what Even's doing. He turns on his side in the bed, and lets out a beautiful sigh: Even knows he must be feeling untold relief at the breeze licking up his overheated body, and Even enjoys the sight of him with his lips parted, his eyes closed, his hand curled up by his mouth, the tip of his index finger padding at his bottom lip.

 

But, he can't leave him too long, or the edge will wear off. So, Even walks back to the bed, climbs on top of Isak, and kisses the back of his neck, clammy now he's had a reprieve.

 

"Feel good?" he asks, his lips against Isak's hairline. He reaches for one of the water bottles on the bedside table and offers it to him, pressing it against Isak's arm.

 

Isak opens his eyes slightly, and sees what Even's offering. He nods hazily, then props himself up on one elbow, unscrews the cap, and drinks down the entire half-litre of water. When he's done, he throws the empty bottle across the room and falls back on his front without a word.

 

The sight of Isak so lost to pleasure makes Even laugh, and he asks again, "Feel good?"

 

All he gets in response is a low  _ mmmm _ and technically this would be one of those times Even would ask Isak to  _ use his words  _ but he can tell Isak’s too deep to summon the kind of strength it would take right now, so he lets him have this one. 

 

Isak shifts his hips against the bed, thrusting back and forth. Even cops on to what he's doing and yanks his hips up so his ass is in the air.

 

"That's cheating," Even murmurs lowly, his hands still tight on Isak, whose knees are scrambling to get purchase on the bed. That's when Even realises the sheets are patchy with sweat and lube, and the sight of Isak's knees slipping on them is pushing him close to the edge, too.

 

"Sorry daddy," Isak whispers, and Even's whole world comes zooming into this precise moment. 

 

Time stops.

 

He stills. 

 

So does Isak. 

 

Neither of them breathes.

 

"Oh, shit," Isak curses into the mattress, and peeks back at Even. 

 

"Sorry, I-- I don’t know where that came from. We-- you… I…"

 

He trails off, and Even has no idea what his own face must be expressing now, but his heart is beating so hard in his chest, and it feels like every hair on his body is standing upright.

 

"Do you want to call me your daddy?" Even says, the words sounding as broken as him, but he leans down and lightly bites Isak's earlobe, kissing behind it and nosing into Isak's hair. He smells so good there, he always has. 

 

"Am I your daddy?" he asks again, incredulous, and Isak's eyes roll back in his head as he fists a hand in his hair.

 

"I never thought this was a kink of mine," Isak admits, his eyes half-lidded now, "but it just kind of … slipped out."

 

"Well aren’t you just full of surprises?" Even asks, happily, kissing down Isak's neck. He can feel how tense Isak is, and wants to make him relax again.

 

"Is it-- is it ok?" Isak replies, clearly still apprehensive from his accidental admission. "We don’t have to … do anything, I'm fine with not acting on it--"

 

Even puts a finger over Isak's lips to hush him. And then he leans down to kiss along his jaw. He whispers in his ear: "I wanna be your daddy."

 

His own words make him shiver, and he knows he's never been quite this kinky before, he's never let himself subscribe to such a sexual invention. He feels how Isak squirms and hardens at Even's hot and heavy confession. Isak really is drowning in the fantasy, and he lets out a whine when Even palms at his ass, then lightly slaps it.

 

Isak winds an arm back to grab hold of Even's thigh behind his own, and they each shuffle to their knees, Even's chest flat on top of Isak's back.

 

"Touch me," Isak breathes, and Even immediately moves his hand across Isak's chest and stomach, and finally wraps it around his dick.

 

He's holding himself up with a hand on the bed on the other side of Isak, but he knows he could be doing more to get him going. So Even moves, putting his knees inside Isak's, and then gently starts pushing Isak's legs out.

 

"Oh-- oh fuck--" Isak says, at the combined pleasure of the way Even's hand lazily strokes him, and the way he forces Isak's knees apart. "Jesus, fuck, Even--"

 

"No," Even says, quietly, feeling how Isak's thighs quiver at having to support his weight, "That's not what you should call me now."

 

"Oh," Isak says, as he understands what Even's asking, and his legs are trembling so much Even wonders how he's not in more pain. There really is no way for him to hold himself up on the slick sheets, except by leg strength alone, and the way he keeps slipping on them makes  _ Even  _ whine. It's far too arousing, seeing Isak soft and pliant for him like this.

 

Even wants to egg him on, really get him to let loose. The last time it happened, he discovered a new shared kink. He wants to know what happens next.

 

So he moves closer, and finally lets his own cock sit on Isak's ass. A small sound comes from Isak before Even leans in, and starts to tuck his dick between Isak's cheeks, thrusting in a slow rhythm, back and forth.

 

"Oh-- fuck--" Isak moans, "yes," as he pushes his ass back onto Even further, " _ please _ , fuck me … daddy."

 

The risk of this new and deeply arousing surprise is that Even's suddenly a lot closer to orgasm than he’d planned for this part of the night. At Isak's breathy submission, Even starts fucking along his asscrack for real, and the  _ sounds _ — the way it makes Isak’s thighs shake uncontrollably and his hands fist the sheets— the way it makes Even’s  own free hand scramble for purchase until it finds its way to Isak’s damp curls— the way it sends them both higher should be impossible, somehow. But as soon as Even feels himself go under, he stops, and reins himself in. 

 

They’re both panting, and Isak is whining when Even squeezes his cock a little tighter. He tries to thrust into the tunnel Even's hand makes, too, and Even realises Isak's eyes are shut, his brow is furrowed, and he's starting to make these  _ unh unh unh  _ noises.

 

So Even keeps it up, lets Isak start to really enjoy it, lets him think Even's giving in, and he waits for the moment when Isak's moans go from deep and groaning to high-pitched and sharp -- and when they do, Even takes his hand away.

 

"Oh fy  _ faen _ ," Isak yells, pounding the mattress with his fists. He's moaning in frustration as Even pulls him back from the edge, and he sounds like he might cry with how violently his orgasm has been denied yet  _ again _ .

 

"Fucking hell," Isak groans, sobbing angry moans without tears, scratching his nails along the sheets. "It  _ hurts _ , Even."

 

The way Isak reacts sets off a pang of guilt in Even's gut, so he gently turns Isak onto his back, and massages his neck, his arms, his sides, hushing him and leaving kisses on his taut muscles.

 

"Shh, it's ok," Even murmurs, and Isak swats at him, still whining from being pulled back from his release. And that gives Even an idea.

 

He glides his hands up Isak's chest, cups his jaw, and then caresses Isak's lips with two of his fingers. Isak opens his eyes and looks up at him, and the frustration has abated, replaced by something else. Soon, Isak opens his mouth obediently, and Even slips his two fingers inside.

 

"That's it," Even praises, "you're so good, not touching yourself. You deserve a reward."

 

Isak's oral fixation is an immediate backstop for his anxiety or stress, and Even's learned over the years how letting him chew or suck or mouth at something will settle him. So, he loves watching Isak relax, letting out satisfied hums as he sucks Even's fingers with gusto, like he's trying to get something out of them.

 

The breeze from the window is on the other side of cold, now, almost uncomfortable, but Even knows they’ll heat up again before long. He also knows he has to progress to the next step in his plan, and he can't let Isak relax too much.

 

But, he needs to keep something for Isak to suck on. And that's when he gets an idea.

 

"Baby. I want to try something else," he says, gazing down into Isak's contented eyes. When Even tries to take his fingers from his mouth, though, Isak holds onto his wrist with both hands, and frowns, sucking harder still.

 

Even melts at his boy’s need for comfort, and kisses him on the forehead. He whispers again, "C’mon, Isak, let go." 

 

But Isak makes a sound of protest and continues to lap at his fingers, ignoring Even's attempts to pull them away. 

 

"Isak," Even warns, but it goes unnoticed. 

 

Eventually, though, Even knows he has to move on, so he slips his hand out of Isak's grasp, ignoring the shriek and whine of indignance when Isak doesn't have something to hold in his mouth anymore.

 

" _ Even _ ," Isak complains, before sticking three of his own fingers between his lips. The sight is ridiculous, obscene, but Even feels a plummeting sensation in his gut from how far gone Isak is at this point. He’s clutching a fistful of the bedsheet in one hand, and the other is shoved into his mouth, and all Even can do is stare.

 

Then he nudges Isak onto his other side, and whispers, "How about we 69, darling? Hm? I wanna taste you, and that way, you get to suck on something, too." And the change in Isak is remarkable, almost tangible, his usual bratty self giving room for a more submissive side, soft and pliant and  _ rare  _ and Even can’t quite believe he’s the one to bring this side out in him.

 

Isak nods, eyes still closed, and then takes his fingers out of his mouth, and says brokenly, "Yeah. Yes. Turn me around."

 

Dutifully, Even moves around so he's eyelevel with Isak's cock, still hard but flagging slightly, resting by his hip on the duvet. He inches closer and revels in the way Isak smells here, in his most intimate place, all sweaty and hot and a little bitter. But before he has a chance to settle in to it, he feels heat along his own dick and he looks down to see the endless planes of Isak's body, and then Isak's tongue and lips, just leaving pecks and licks along his tip and shaft, as if kissing him on the mouth. Almost in greeting.

 

Even groans, way too aroused by the sweetness of the gesture, and then curls his hands around Isak's ass, just enjoying the soft roundness of it, caressing down the back of his thighs, and then up and around his hips. He kisses Isak's legs, balls, tummy in the meantime, loving how Isak gets harder from that alone. He's always been so sensitive to Even's lips around his groin.

 

Then Isak breathes on Even's tip, and starts tugging at his balls with one hand, the other moving back to tease at Even's taint. It's far too much sensation at once, and Even shudders into the touch. Until Isak moves Even's dick to his lips, and slowly takes it into his tight mouth, making sure to lap at it with his tongue the entire time. 

 

Isak isn’t doing this to tease Even, he’s doing it to soothe himself and Even has to focus on something else so he doesn't prematurely finish and ruin everything. So he licks along Isak's shaft, pressing the tip of his tongue into his slit, and the responding groan he feels as much as hears is a telltale sign that it's working. 

 

There’s a strange calm that descends over both of them when they’re in this position. Something about being so exposed and intimate with each other settles their deepest needs, and Even falls back into that familiar sensation of gratitude for Isak's trust, for Isak's care. He makes sure his touches are intentional, now, and slow: he ignores the slight ache in his jaw and takes more of Isak into his mouth. He curves his hands around Isak's ass, right where it joins his thighs, and squeezes lightly, just to let him know he wants to be gentle.

 

He loves feeling Isak's eager hands on him, too, how he grasps and holds and strokes, even while humming and moaning his pleasure. Somehow the feeling of Isak's curly locks against his legs is what sets Even off even more. Isak is so soft and loving, and the light teasing of his hair on Even's bare thighs makes him shiver more than the lips around his dick.

 

But it's not quite enough. Even's getting tired from holding up his leg, and from straining his neck, and trying to angle his hips right. So he eases onto his back, expecting that he’d slip from Isak's lips, but Isak sucks and refuses to let go, lying fully on top of Even, pushing himself onto his knees on the mattress. The movement does make Isak's dick fall from Even's mouth, though, but when they lie in this position, Even has a new, perfect view of Isak's ass instead.

 

As Isak bobs his head up and down, his hands grasping Even's balls, caressing along his groin, Even grabs a pillow and shoves it behind his neck for support. Then, he parts Isak's asscheeks with his thumbs, and pulls him back onto his mouth.

 

Immediately, Isak pops off of Even's dick and lets out a muffled scream, his fingers digging into Even's thighs, and his face pushed between them. But Even has plans for him -- and rimming isn’t part of the edging, it's the  _ reward _ . So, just as he starts to eat Isak out, he stops.

 

Isak groans into his skin, as unsurprised as he is irritated. "Fuck you," he whimpers, but it's breathy and barely containing a laugh.

 

Smiling up at Isak's pert ass, comically raised in the air, Even can't help but laugh, and run his hands up and down Isak's legs as consolation.

 

"Don’t worry, I’ll rim you properly before the night is out," he promises, and Isak drops his head between Even's legs again, and groans.

 

"Let me guess," he says, panting still, "you're gonna finger me now."

 

Even smiles and kisses his left buttcheek. "You figured it out."

 

"You and your fucking patterns," Isak sighs. "can't help yourself."

 

"I really can't," Even says, emboldened now, as he sits up against the headboard and lightly taps Isak's side. "C’mon," he instructs, "straddle me."

 

Isak takes a moment to gather himself as he's still on shaky knees, and then he turns around to face Even, and crawls up his legs, kissing along the top of his feet, his shins, his knees, his thighs, his groin, until he's kissing him on the mouth.

 

"You're lucky you're hot," Isak mutters against his lips. The begrudging compliment lights Even up from the inside, though, and he wraps his arms around Isak's lower back and pulls him all the way up onto his lap.

 

The feeling of their naked balls and dicks rub together sends an electric zap of arousal through him again, hot as a live wire, and all humour is immediately forgotten about. With the way Isak's mouth drops open, it looks like he feels it too.

 

Even leaves his big hands on Isak's ass and decides to tease a little, pulling Isak flush against him, and guiding him into a gentle grind. The friction is killer, really, as they both ease into it, moaning again, and Even doesn't care who hears.

 

Isak is a vision like this, back arched, skin hot, his breath coming fast as he rubs his whole body up on Even's. He gives himself over to pleasure with such abandon, it shouldn’t be pretty -- it isn’t, in a way -- but it's  _ gorgeous _ .

 

"Isak," Even murmurs, trying to get his attention. After a moment or two, when Isak is still grinding and sighing heavily, he opens his eyes and looks back at Even, a question in his eyes.

 

Before Even speaks though, he lets himself take every detail of Isak's face in. And then he moves his hands further down Isak's ass, curling his right index finger between his cheeks, following the siren call to the centre of heat. He grabs the lube and quickly gets some on his fingers.

 

"You are so fucking luscious," Even breathes, as his finger circles Isak's rim, dipping past the tight muscle, loving how clenched Isak's body is around it.

 

Isak's breath stutters and he clings to Even's shoulders -- everything in his movements speaks to sudden, heightened desperation. His arms are tense, his lip bitten down between his teeth, and he's trying to ride Even's finger, already resisting the slow pace.

 

When Even puts another finger in, Isak moans and his frown deepens and he arches back to get more depth, but Even pulls his fingers back. That's when Isak starts to shake, and whine, and Even realises he needs more.

 

"Baby," Even hushes, when Isak puts his head in his hands and lets out broken sobs, pushed to a new boundary, and Even holds him close, soft and firm, as he reams off his unfiltered praise:

 

"Can you feel my fingers, baby? Yeah? Shit, you're trembling. you're doing so well, just a little bit more, I know you can do it. You can, baby, I know you can. See? … Just like that.  _ Yes _ , baby, just like that. Fuck. So good for me. So so good … Do you feel that? Hm? How’s three fingers now? Yeah, you love it, don’t you. I know you do. Take me so well… You’ve already blown my mind today, everything you do is just a bonus now. Like how perfect your ass fits in my hands. How beautiful you sound right this second. How pliant you are, how sweet … Aren’t you? My sweet, sexy, baby boy. You don’t even need to touch yourself, you could come just like this. Couldn’t you?"

 

Isak nods, his tongue peeking past his lips, his eyebrows drawn together in desperation. He keeps shoving himself back onto Even's fingers, his noises getting higher and higher, hoping that  _ now, finally _ Even will let him come--

 

"But you can't. Not until I say so, gorgeous."

 

Isak shrieks into Even's shoulder, losing all strength in his limbs, holding on to him and biting a groan into his skin. 

 

Even takes his fingers out, and hugs Isak close to him, kissing consolation into his neck, whispering encouragements,  _ it's alright, you're so good _ . Shivering still, Isak latches onto Even, wrapping his arms and legs around him, and whispers, "Please, how much longer?"

 

Quickly, Even leans over to his phone on the bedside cabinet and hits the button. He sees they have about fifteen minutes left, and he wonders how fair it is to push Isak to reach that.

 

"You know the safe word, right?" he asks, and Isak nods again, kissing Even on the corner of his mouth.

 

"I'm good," Isak says. "it's just ... so much. And you  _ know  _ how praise talk gets to me."

 

"I do," Even replies, smugly, and Isak scoffs.

 

They hold each other for a minute, and then Isak leans back, reaching around for Even's hand, and drags it to his still-hard dick. The movement is so brazen and direct that Even has to laugh, and wag his finger.

 

"Nah-uh," he says. "Now, we fuck. You know the plan."

 

Isak sighs in faux indignance, but kisses Even quickly on the lips, and then falls back, and turns over to lie with his stomach on the bed. Without wasting a moment, Even grabs the lube and covers Isak's body with his own. 

 

He kisses between Isak's shoulder blades as he uncaps the lube and takes a palmful of it, spreading it on his own dick.

 

"You ready?" he asks, and Isak reaches behind with both hands, grabbing for Even's thighs. He nods.

 

But Even doesn't enter him straightaway. He loves the exposure of Isak, prone and willing on their bed, so Even spreads his asscheeks and tucks his dick back between them, thrusting it back and forth so it smears precum on Isak's skin.

 

The way his asscheek, so round and thick, makes a crease against his back, is just another detail Even wishes he could sear inside his eyelids. 

 

"Oh--oh fuck--" Isak moans, encouraging Even by raising his hips up as much as he can, letting him use his body for his pleasure. It's maddening, and overwhelming, and Even just blurts out, 

 

" _ Oh god _ \-- I can’t wait to get inside you--"

 

And without warning, because he knows Isak can take it, on his next pull back, Even guides his cock to Isak's rim and thrusts in, in one deep smooth stroke.

 

Isak chokes on air for a moment, and his fingers dig into Even's knees, but Even stops moving immediately, just sits on top of him with his dick in his ass. Lets Isak get used to it. 

 

He moves his hands down to grip Isak's asscheeks, and pry them apart just this side of too much. And it punches another moan out of Isak, who tries to move his hips up for Even to hurry, but he can barely move under Even's weight.

 

"Even, come  _ on _ ," he pants, and tries to tilt his hips again.

 

"No," Even says softly, pressing Isak further into the mattress, and enjoying how hot it is to see his own dick inside his boyfriend"s ass. It's obscene, it's gorgeous. He wishes he could do this longer, if only to watch how their bodies meet in the most intimate ways.

 

"Please please  _ please _ ," Isak moans, "Even,  _ please _ , I can't wait any longer, baby,  _ please _ fuck me properly--"

 

"What do you say?" Even asks, and he can't believe he's verbalising this. Just an hour ago it would never have occurred to him, and now he's demanding it, while Isak is writhing beneath him, trying to fuck himself back on Even's dick. It all sparks a new kind of dominance in Even. And at Even's question, Isak eases off, and turns his head, peeking back up at him. 

 

He pants, keeping their silent eye contact, and then opens his mouth, knowing Even's attention will be drawn there for what he's about to say:

 

"Please. Fuck me properly."

 

Even stares him down, nervous and elated all at once, his dick completely still inside Isak’s ass, waiting for Isak to  _ say _ it. And the hint of a smirk on Isak’s face tells him he knows it, too. A moment the length of eternity passes between them, Even's hands tight on him, and then Isak breathes,

 

"Fuck me ... daddy."

 

Even can't wait any longer, even if he wanted to. He draws back and pulls Isak's hips up. As Isak grapples to latch onto the headboard with both hands, Even thrusts in, all the way.

 

The final consummation of Isak's desires makes him sigh in relief -- as well as lose his grip on the headboard, which he quickly grasps again for leverage. Even makes sure to give him good enough that he  _ needs  _ to push back, and the way Isak moans continuously is confirmation that he likes it.

 

And that's when Even falls into a delicious rhythm, slow, and soft, but firm. The drag of his swollen tip at Isak's rim makes them both whine and sigh and Even tries his best not to lose control already. He wants to draw it out.

 

He doesn't know how long he stays there, getting off like this. Soon Isak loses the power in his arms and drops back down on the bed, letting Even keep his ass in the air. He groans and sighs, until, after a while, those noises stop. 

 

His words become incoherent, moans and encouragements fading out to garbled affirmations, and his eyes roll back in his head occasionally, or close altogether. 

 

Even wonders if it's finally going to happen -- if Isak has given over all control to him. They’ve spoken about this before, wondered what it would be like, agreed that they would trust each other with it. But it's not until Isak's lips are parted and he starts drooling onto the mattress that Even realises: he really is slipping into subspace. 

 

The realisation sends Even to a new high, being in control like this, being trusted like this, being so intimate with Isak. And Even knows enough that he shouldn’t edge Isak this time. He knows how intense this feeling is for him, floating on euphoria, and that he needs to make sure he's not going too hard.

 

He keeps up a steady rhythm, loving how Isak is totally submerged in his pleasure, how he's not even trying to control it, and the way his body simply fits under Even's hands.

 

After an age of whispering praise, rubbing out the tension in Isak's sides, and gently kissing the back of his neck, Even pulls out the trick that he already knows will get Isak's attention.

 

On his next firm thrust in, he caresses up Isak's back with his fingertips, and winds his hand into Isak's hair, til he's got a good fistful near the crown of his head. Isak's breath hitches when he feels it -- he knows what’s coming next. 

 

He tilts his head back and moans, "Do it. Do it.  _ Please _ do it."

 

As much as Even loves that Isak could fall into subspace, he's so happy and turned on to hear his boy’s voice again. So he draws out, lets his tip play with Isak's rim again, and on time with his deep thrust back in, he pulls Isak's hair,  _ hard _ .

 

Isak lets out a high-pitched groan, his back arching to get more of Even inside, as if they weren’t already intertwined and fucking for hours. But Even knows what hair-pulling does to Isak. He knows it's one of his favourite kinks in bed, and he knows the slight razor-edge of pain intensifies his pleasure.

 

"Oh  _ fuck  _ yes," Isak moans, and sighs, and he starts shoving himself back onto Even's dick, willing a faster, harder pace, every muscle in his body strained and hot with the exertion. "C’mon, Even. Give it to me. Give it to me  _ good _ ."

 

"I'm going to go for your g-spot," Even says, his thrusts quickening now. "I'm going to pinpoint it and then, only then, you can come."

 

As Even angles his hips, seeking out the bundle of nerves that will drive Isak wild, he hears a small voice from the duvet, "Really?"

 

He glances down to see Isak, face tucked into the comforter, eyes open, in surprise. "It’s not a trick?" he asks sweetly, "Like  _ really _ really?"

 

When he looks up to Even, it’s a miracle Even doesn’t come then and there. He’s so earnest, so soft, asking for permission, his eyes alight with hope.

 

"Yes, baby boy," Even murmurs, "now c’m’up here."

 

Isak’s muscles are like jelly, his strength seeped out of him by such prolonged sex, and Even helps him to fold up so he’s on his knees, and lean back, so he’s lying upright against Even’s chest, speared on his dick. Immediately, Isak winds an arm back and twists a hand in Even’s hair, mouthing at his jaw and his neck. Even is sweating with exertion, trying to pull Isak on top of his dick at just the right angle to--

 

" _ Oohh _ , oh fuck-- oh, Even-- shit--"

 

Even is alight with joy and relief at Isak’s verbal confirmation, and reminds himself not to go too fast, or too hard, just to bring Isak to the point of pleasure and then, finally, let him cascade over the edge.

 

He doesn’t have much room to move, so he keeps up a steady grinding motion, making sure he keeps hitting the right place where Isak needs him the most, now.

 

Right then, the last song on the playlist ends, and Even feels a swell of pride that they’ve outlasted their time. But, his attention is soon distracted when Isak's hand pulls at his hair, and he moans so loud it’s nearly a scream. "Can I-- can I really come?" he asks, his voice wavering.

 

"Yes, baby," Even stutters back, " _ please _ , I want you to. So badly. You’re just the best. Best thing to ever happen to me. Come on. Let go. I know you can."

 

While he speaks, Even moves his hand back to Isak’s throbbing cock, gently tugging it, knowing it won’t take much, and as soon as his fingers wrap around it, Isak starts trembling, pivoting his hips to fuck himself on Even and then forward into his hand. 

 

"Even-- Even--  _ Even _ \--"

 

It’s a plea to keep going, exactly as he is, and Even is overwhelmed with love and adoration for this boy, who’s let him do this, who’s played out his fantasy, who’s warm and soft in his arms. 

 

So he whispers into Isak’s ear the one thing he feels in every part of his body: " _ Mannen i mitt liv _ ."

 

Isak tenses. Everywhere. He clenches his hands, his legs, his stomach, squeezing tight around Even, and he takes in sharp breath after sharp breath, before he lifts up, and lets out a never-ending, loud, long, scream of relief and ecstasy.

 

Then, he starts coming, and Even can feel the waves of orgasm in Isak’s body through the way he tenses and releases repeatedly: it seems to go on forever, and he's shooting cum all over Even's hand, all over his chest, his groin, some gets on his thighs, too, as he rocks through the ripples of his climax. His breaths are shaky and long, and he sits back as far as he can on Even’s dick to prolong it, forcing him as deep inside as he can go. 

 

And he just keeps coming. Every time Even thinks the high has subsided, Isak’s dick stiffens again and shoots out more cum, so much that Even wonders if it's even good for him to be pushed like this, emptied out after hours of teasing and denial.

 

But Even holds him through it, waits for the moment when he’s too sensitive to be touched, and when Isak hisses slightly, he stops moving his hand and then slowly pushes Isak up so he can draw out. He hushes encouragements and praise the whole time, then guides Isak down on his back onto the bed, fixing the pillows under his neck. 

 

When Even finishes settling him in, Isak raises both arms above his head and stretches out, sighing contentedly as he does. He’s still quivering, his chest moving up and down with his deep breaths as he watches Even move around the room, fetch a towel, and produce a Kvikklunsj out of nowhere, which he slips into Isak’s hand as he returns to the bed.

 

"Chocolate?" Isak asks, his words mumbled as he still recovers from his orgasm. "In bed?"

 

"I know," Even laughs, "I’m breaking all my rules for you. But it’s sustenance. And it’s also part of one more treat."

 

Isak hums, only half paying attention, as he unwraps the chocolate bar and eagerly takes a bite.

 

"How would you like me to eat you out?" Even asks, running his hands up and down Isak’s legs.

 

Isak stops, looks down at Even between his legs, surprise and curiosity on his face.

 

"Hm?" Even prompts, smiling still, "I wanna just make you feel good. I’m not going to edge you again. Would you like that?"

 

Isak takes another bite, and a big inhale, breathing out through his nose as he ponders Even’s suggestion. "Will you come?" he asks, his eyes glancing down to Even’s rock-hard dick. "I want you to come."

 

"Yes," Even sighs. "Can I eat you out? Is that ok?"

 

Isak chews while he thinks, running his legs up and down Even’s sides as he considers it. "Yes. Just don’t touch my dick," he says slowly, still recovering from his orgasm. "I think he’s passed out."

 

"Noted," Even says, smiling, as he shuffles down on his stomach to lie between his hot boyfriend’s legs, gently pushing them open and up to his chest.

 

"Fuck," Isak breathes, "I’m still really sensitive."

 

"Good," Even says, and Isak scoffs, right before he trails off into a moan when Even’s tongue laps at his hole.

 

Even knows he loves overstimulation, and he knows Isak loves it when they end sex with rimming, especially after they’ve been at it for a while. So he recognises the way Isak’s thighs shake as a positive -- he’s feeling so much with just Even’s mouth on him.

 

"Oh, god," Isak moans, and Even can hear in his voice that he’s still eating the chocolate bar, as he’s being rimmed. It thrills him to think that Isak is drowning in so much gratification, and he licks and sucks and breathes on Isak’s rim like it’s the last thing he’ll do.

 

The only problem is, Even is so hard, and has been for so long. He ignored it as he edged Isak, but now, knowing he can touch himself while he eats Isak out, he’s  _ so close  _ to coming, so overwhelmed with desire and tension and anticipation. 

 

He takes a moment’s rest for his jaw, and looks up at Isak. Isak, who has one hand twisted in the pillow, the other clasping his treat as he pushes it in and out of his mouth. It takes Even a second to realise what he’s doing -- he's sucking it.

 

Of course he is, Even thinks. And he doesn’t stop his hands moving down from Isak’s legs, in between his own. 

 

"Hold your thighs open, baby," he orders, and Isak hooks one hand behind his right knee, and his left arm behind his other knee, making sure he can still hold the chocolate bar to his lips. He looks pornographic, laid out like this, spread for Even. 

 

And Even can’t help his immediate need to touch himself: he brings both hands to his wet dick, and starts to jerk off with one, trailing the other down to tug at his balls. He just looks at Isak, spread open and willing, and takes in every detail of his hot, overstimulated body. Then, as Isak makes intense eye contact, Even dips his head down to bring his mouth back to that rim.

 

It’s fiercer this time, more intentional, as Even laps at him, pushes the tip of his tongue inside, tries every trick in the book to get Isak riled up. Not that it takes much: he’s already half-hard again, and moaning out his delight like he too doesn’t care who hears.

 

Even, meanwhile, is desperately trying to bring himself to climax, too fast and too hard for it to be entirely good, but he's too far gone to pay attention. He just needs to come,  _ now _ .

 

Isak, chocolate still smeared around his mouth, leans up to ask, "Are you-- are you touching yourself?"

 

Even doesn’t take his tongue away from Isak’s rim, but opens his eyes to look at him instead, making sure Isak sees how into it he is.

 

"Fuck, Even," Isak sighs, "it’s s-so much."

 

Groaning in response, Even feels precum drip from his dick, just from the sound of Isak’s fucked-out voice alone. It speeds up his hand, and like that, he’s so much closer than before.

 

"Oooo yes, yes,  _ yes _ \-- I love your tongue there. No one eats me out like you. I’m all yours. If only for the rimming,  _ fuck _ ."

 

Even whines, weak always for Isak’s praise, just like Isak’s weak for his. He can feel himself teeter on the brink, now, and his hands are sore from trying to get him there.

 

"Yeah-- yeah, baby," Isak says, still holding open his own thighs, "eat that ass. God, you’re so good."

 

And suddenly, Even feels the heat in his abdomen burst, as his orgasm takes over. It spreads euphoria throughout his whole body, and he holds his fist to the head of his cock to try and maintain it. It’s only improved by the sound of Isak moaning, contented, at the realisation that his boyfriend"s finally come.

 

He rests his forehead against Isak’s taint, too overwhelmed to move, and he knows the way he groans against Isak’s ass must be nice, if a little too much. But he’s milking the last of his cum out, and the sharp smell of it reminds him of how dirty they both are, how intimate. And that makes him come a little bit more.

 

When he finally calms down, Isak’s legs are stretched out around him, and he’s gently running his fingers through his hair.

 

"You ok?" Isak asks, a smile still in his voice.

 

Even hums in response.

 

"Great. Care to get your face out of my ass now?"

 

With herculean effort, Even gets on all fours and crawls up his boyfriend, before plopping himself down on top of him, burying his face in Isak’s neck.

 

"Mmmmi’mdead," Even sighs, as Isak trails his fingers up and down his back.

 

"I hope not," Isak mumbles back, equally sated and wrecked. 

 

Even doesn’t respond for a moment. Just enjoys the cool breeze along their tired limbs, the susurrus of the trees outside their window, the sound of Isak’s gentle breath. They both drop off at some point, probably, dipping beneath consciousness every now and then as they wind down from their exertions.

 

Eventually, though, Even stirs, and he kisses behind Isak’s ear, whispering, "You did so,  _ so  _ well, baby boy. I can’t believe how well you did. You’re amazing."

 

Isak would normally scoff and argue that it should come as  _ no  _ surprise: but this Isak blushes and turns his head to kiss Even’s lips. 

 

"You are," he says, instead, "I’ve never-- we never went that far before. You were incredible."

 

"Yeah?" Even asks, wanting to know for sure if he’d read everything right, if Isak enjoyed it as much as he seemed.

 

"Yes," he says, dreamily. "You know I … I dropped into subspace at one point."

 

"Yeah," Even says, in awe still. "I love you so much for doing that. How was it?"

 

Isak lets out a shaky breath. "It was a little scary, being so in my body, and so  _ not  _ in my mind. But I knew I was safe with you and … that meant I could let go. It felt … it felt so free, so tingly and satisfying. But it was also strange, being so out of control."

 

Humming along, Even listens to his explanation, and sighs. "I’m so happy you felt safe enough to go there."

 

They lie again in silence, enjoying the gentle touches, until Isak kisses Even’s nose and says, quietly, "About… the other thing…"

 

Even beams back at him, knowing what he means: the new kink they’ve discovered together. "Hmm?" he says, faking ignorance. "What could you possibly be referring to?"

 

Isak rolls his eyes but his blush betrays him. He shrugs and hides his face in the pillow. 

 

Even laughs, "I’m sorry. I’ll stop teasing."

 

Isak turns his head back and smiles at him. "As if. You just can’t help yourself."

 

"Well," Even says, seriously, "there’s… there’s something I should tell you, actually."

 

Paying attention to the shift in Even's tone, Isak perks up and quickly nods. "Ok."

 

"Yeah, um. Something really important," he admits, his fingers tracing patterns through Isak's hair.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Yeah. Turns out ... I’m someone’s daddy."

 

Isak shrieks indignantly, and swats at him, before he pulls a pillow up and starts attacking Even with it. he's too busy laughing to fight back, and just loves how Isak loses steam after a while and towers over him, straddling his waist and half-heartedly hitting him with the pillow.

 

"You’re -- such -- a -- jerk!" he yells, but Even simply laughs back and rests his hands on Isak's thighs. It doesn’t stop Isak from shouting, "I am so betrayed!"

 

"It’s true," Even says, still smiling. "I lied about something else, too."

 

The statement hangs heavy in the room for a moment as Isak really hears it. Once he does, he drops the pillow and looks down at Even, who’s biting his lip to keep from laughing.

 

"Something else?" Isak repeats, before he absent-mindedly gazes over the duvet in thought.

 

"I didn’t last an hour," Even says, shyly.

 

There’s a prolonged moment of absolute silence as Isak’s eyes widen in fury. 

 

" _ What! _ " Isak shrieks, prodding Even's chest with an accusatory finger. "What the fuck! How long did you last?"

 

"Barely forty minutes," Even blurts out, along with another laugh, while Isak gapes down at him, as shocked and annoyed as he is impressed with Even for managing such a subterfuge.

 

" _ Forty minutes? _ " he repeats, but he soon joins in laughing as well, still yelling ‘ _ you JERK’  _ as he playfully bats at Even.

 

"I promise our next sexual experiment won’t be based on a false premise," Even says, as he holds Isak into his chest, their breaths evening out.

 

"Next time, I’m in charge," Isak huffs into his skin. "Proper scientific method. Hypothesis… data sets … pipettes … the works."

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"Yep," Isak confirms. "I’m getting you back for that. Gird your loins."

 

Even smiles, holding Isak close, burying his nose in Isak's hair and loving the smell of him there. He smiles wider as he says, "Can’t wait."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to coolauntskam <3 Hope it's as wonderful as you are <3


End file.
